


Drabbles

by Alys_Gay_Parade



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Gay_Parade/pseuds/Alys_Gay_Parade
Summary: A collection of drabbles that in no way tie to any fics. Mostly just writing practice.





	Drabbles

“Where are my macarrons?!” Stan's voice thundered through the house, and Ford stealthily ate the last one before hiding the plate and wiping the colorful crumbs from his face. He had to admit, his brother's baking was both surprising and amazing. He swallowed just before Stan walked into the room with an accusing glare. “Ford.”

“Yes?” Ford draped his arm over the back of the couch, keeping his face completely blank. He just _knows_ that Stan would murder him if he found out.

“I made those for the kids. They'll be here any minute.” Ford looked to his twin, expression still blank. But inside he was screaming.

“Oh, the macaroons...” He had to think of an excuse quick. “I think I saw the gnomes steal them.” _Good cover..._ His brother looks him over and narrows his eyes.

“Ford, I know when you're lying. We spent our whole childhood and a year at sea together. I know when you're trying to hide something.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“You ate my macaroons.”

“No, I didn't.” _Yes you did, you idiot_.

Stan, having thoroughly caught Ford in a lie, leaves and comes back with the truth telling teeth. Without warning, he shoves the dentures into Ford's face. “Did you eat my macaroons?”

Ford sits, forcing his mouth to stay closed. But eventually, he succumbed to the magic.

“Yes, okay?! I did. I'm sorry, but I have the worst sweet tooth in the world, and they looked so good, and I'm both confused and impressed at your ability to bake. I can't cook for shit, and your food is amazing despite your sloppy prep work. I don't know how you do it, and I'm honestly kind of jealous. It's one of the few things you can do that I cannot and I'm just... really proud. And I showed my pride by eating all of them.” After his flurry of words, he revealed the empty plate and sighed.

When he looked up, all he saw was Stan's big smile. The man was practically glowing and looked about ten years younger. “Daw, Poindexter, I didn't know you were so proud of me.” He traps his brother in a tight hug. “I'm not mad now that I know that. Tell ya what. I'll make all the sweets you want.” Ford just laughed and gave his twin a pat on the back.

“Looking forward to it, Stanley... now please. Let go of me.”

 


End file.
